Eternal War
by GreenspireTC
Summary: South wins the Civil war. This is a romantic drama about tragic times for a couple.


"No I will not let go and fight, no matter what side you're on," said Mary

"Mary it's not my choice if I was to pick then you know I would stay," said Charles.

"I love and you know that when the war is over I will be back, you won't even miss me," Charles said while putting his arm around Mary and the new baby.

"I will really miss you," Mary said agreeingly. The next morning Mary packed fresh baked bread and chicken from the previous night. "

She is going to miss you," Mary, who had a tear on her cheek, said.

And so Charles gave his wife a kiss and started out on his way.

The bag that he carried, which had a musket, water, and the fresh baked bread with chicken that his wife had made for him, was very heavy**.**

On his way to the camps he heard rustling and the faintest voice, "Hey who is there," yelled Charles but there was no answer. "I will shoot you," Charles cried.

"Leave me alone," said a small, womanly voice.

"Are you hurt?" Charles said with question in his voice.

"Yes, but why would you care you're a white man," the woman said with a bit of fear in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Charles replied.

The ten-year-old girl came out of the woods and told the man standing close enough to hear her say "...because I am a black girl."

"I am fighting for black people's rights and freedom, so please do not be afraid of me for I will protect you like you were my daughter. Don't be be scared, oh please."

"Thank you ever since they took my brother, mommy, and daddy I have been scared and run'n."

"No more running with me," Charles said bravely as he took the black girl's hand and continued to walk. It was not that far from their house to the camps so Charles had a short walk. When they made it to camps the black girl started to cry and scream,

"Don't take me in there!"

"Sure its fine you can stay out here until I come back out", Charles said. In the morning Charles Grabbed his mussett and had the black girl dress up like a soldier gave her a he put her in the line where of the white and negro soldiers stood to fight. five...four...three...two...one..., "CHARGE," roared the sergeant. That was the single to run and fight. They ran and ran and ran, but as soon as they got to the battlefield they were shocked to see that no one was there. "They chickened out", a man said with a deep snarky voice.

"We win", a young negro shouted with joy. Then all of aucaden "Uhh," one black man drops then agian. Two, three, so many dropping and dieing. Where is it coming from, Charles pondered. By the the end of his thought all black soldiers were dead, including the young black girl. When Charles saw her with an arrow through her stomach and finally he realized why you could not see the other army's soldiers. "They are hiding in the trees and shooting arrows, shot at the trees." Charles yelled to the top of his lungs.

"Ahh," three white men screaming as they were roped and drag into cages which were locked, the mens weapons were taken away. As this was happening Charles just stood there like a statu. He was also grabbed and locked in a cage like he was an animal.

One year had passed things were different now if a black man or women was seen they were to killed, the south had made an announcement on how they had taken the white soldiers and put them into jail. Now this is where the story gets interesting. Now charles wife heard this news and went looking for Charles it took her days even weeks. She got muddy and wet, but finally she had found where they were keeping him. Marry ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug in the world.

"Lets go I'm here to take you home," Mary cried with excitement.

"Mary, OK let's go,"Charles cried.

As they were running out the door Mary was stabbed in cold blood Charles grabbed the knife out of the guards hand and and stabbed the man. "No Charles screamed not you I need you," Charles cried and screamd.

"Ch-ch-charles I need you to get back to your house and take care of our child please," Mary softly said right before she died in Charles arms. He just sat there and cried. A couple minutes later he got up and wiped his tears and ran all the way to his son picked him up and held him. Five years later his son asked how did mommy die on his fifth birthday. Charles looked and said "well."


End file.
